A Teardrop on a Rose
by Moonygirl'04
Summary: Serena is about to marry Andrew when she is told he has just been in a fatal car crash. Just a short drabble on Serena dealing with Andrew's death and her budding feelings for Darien. Rated for slightly more mature themes.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

A Teardrop on a Rose

White satin flowed down from Serena's tapered waist, pooling at her feet in a swirl of fabric. Diamond beading trailed along the folds of her gown, sending dozens of rainbows reflecting against the light blue walls. Her long, golden hair was twisted loosely at the nape of her neck leaving several loose strands to curl loosely about her face. Everything was perfect. Finding the perfect dress had been a snap. So had finding the right place to get married, choosing the bridesmaids and their gowns, arranging for the food, everything, right down to the type of lipstick she should wear.

Serena ran her hands nervously along the skirt of her dress, not quite feeling the smooth satin and delicate jewels. She watched her reflection in the mirror, not noticing the lovely effect the soft rays of the sun had on her warm complexion. She stared hard into the eyes she knew so well. She had seen them go through so many emotions, happiness, sorrow, anger, excitement, love…She sighed heavily. Of all the days she should be happy…this is definitely one of them. She glanced at the floor and then turned back to the mirror, narrowing her eyes slightly. Where was the joy?

"Serena?" a voice came floating through the heavy oak door accompanied by a timid knock. Serena turned from the mirror quickly and pasted on a fake smile before permitting Amy entrance.

"Yes?" Serena asked.

"I have something to tell you." A troubled glint in Amy's kind, blue eyes alerted Serena that something wasn't right. "Perhaps you should sit down." Serena took Amy's advice, her stomach clenching violently. No doubt this news would be bad.

"What is it? Is it Mom? Sammy?" Serena asked quickly, an edge of panic in her voice.

"No," Amy began. "Serena…You have to understand that sometimes, maybe these things happen for a reason. A reason we cannot understand because we are merely human…"

"Amy, enough of your psycho-babble. What happened?"

Amy took a deep breath and gave Serena an apologetic look before speaking. "Andrew has been in an accident."

"Is he okay? How did it happen? Will he be able to make it on time?"

"He…he won't be able to make it to the wedding…today…or…any other day…" Amy took Serena's hands in hers gently and sighed. "He died on impact. He was on his way to the church when an 18-wheeler lost control and collided with the limo. The police said he did not suffer."

Serena's hands went limp in Amy's and a cold sweat broke out on her back and forehead. Her mind raced as she tried to make sense of what Amy had told her. "A…wreck? Today? But…but…it's our wedding day! He can't die…not today…" Serena felt her breathing speed up rapidly. Yet no tears came. Serena knew she should be crying, sobbing. She had lost her best friend, her soul mate, her fiancé, her almost husband…

Amy pulled Serena against her shoulder and rubbed her back soothingly, mistaking Serena's rapid breathing for quiet sobbing. "Does everyone know?" Serena whispered.

"Yes, your mother and father are taking care of everything. You have nothing to worry about."

Another knock drew Serena and Amy's attention to the door as it cracked open and Darien edged in, his face smeared with blood and his suit ripped. Serena and Amy jumped up in alarm and ran to help Darien.

"I'm fine," he reassured them, his eyes settling sadly on Serena.

"You were in the wreck with Andrew, weren't you?" Serena asked. Darien looked down and nodded. "I only just got away from the wreck. Andrew's brother rode with him in the ambulance. I thought maybe you would like some more details other than the police offered."

Amy looked from Serena to Darien before bowing out silently, leaving the two of them alone. Darien took hold of Serena's elbow and guided her back to the sofa. He took her hand in his and stroked it gently. Serena's reveled in the warmth of his skin on hers, closing her eyes. "Amy said he didn't suffer…" Serena began. Darien nodded.

"The truck slammed into Andrew's side. It happened so fast. Andrew really couldn't have felt any pain." Darien further explained.

"And they took him to the hospital?"

"Common procedure…"

Serena sat in silence for a moment. "I don't know what else to ask…I've never…gone through anything like this…"

"No one expects you to do anything…" Darien assured her. "They all know that this is a hard blow for you." Serena stared at their intertwined hands, a tinge of guilt starting to build in her gut.

"I'm sure it was a hard blow for his parents as well."

"They are only worried about how it will affect you." Darien squeezed her hand gently. Serena closed her eyes and tried to suppress a sob. Why did they all seem to think she needed special treatment? It wasn't like she'd known Andrew her entire life…Sure she'd loved him…enough to want to marry him…didn't she? Darien mistook her tears for grief over Andrew's death…and perhaps that was for the best.

Serena sobbed louder. She was a horrible person. Her fiancé had just died on the day of their wedding and she was crying because she didn't think she deserved sympathy. Any other woman would be grief-stricken, possibly immobile with depression. But Serena knew she could go on without Andrew. It was something she had been suspecting for quite some time. What's worse is that she had been praying for some way, any way, of getting out of marrying Andrew…Any way…

Darien stroked her arm, his fingers leaving a trail of electricity on her skin. Darien had always had this strange impact on her. He could touch her in ways Andrew never could. If only she had met him first.

"Darien…I…I…" Serena sat back, the truth forcing itself against her lips.

"Its okay, Serena…" Darien interrupted. "There's no need to talk now. I'm here…everything's going to be all right." Serena silenced the truth. Another time…she would tell him…another time.


End file.
